Snack Time
" | image = SnackTime8.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 1 (#101) | airdate = September 8, 1996 | previous = "Blue Prints" | next = "What Time is it for Blue?"}} " " is the first episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary "Something is missing from Blue's snack, and we play Blue's Clues to find out. We learn to recognize colors, identify shapes, and match chicks on a farm." Elements *'Question:' What does Blue want with her snack? *'Clues:' **1. A cup **2. A straw **3. A cow *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' Milk *'Incorrect answer:' Putting a cow in a cup and slurping it up with a straw *'Living room picture:' A red barn (skidoo location) Plot The series premiere opens with Steve inviting the viewers into the house. Suddenly, he does not see Blue. The viewers saw her under the table. Blue comes out from under the table. Then, she sits her seat. Steve and Blue were going to have graham crackers for snack. Blue tells Steve she wants something else with her snack. So, they play Blue's Clues. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. The viewers learn how to play the game. They have to find a paw print which was the first clue. Then, they have to draw it in the notebook. Next, they have to find another paw print being the second clue and draw in the notebook. Then, they have to find one more paw print being the third clue and draw it in the notebook. After that, they go to the thinking chair and put all three clues together. Now that the viewers know how to play the game, Steve leads them into the bedroom. The viewers saw a clue on the cup. Steve draws the cup in his handy dandy notebook. After drawing the first clue, Steve wonders what Blue could have with her snack. Steve realizes that Blue wants to put something into the cup. They had to find two more clues. Steve was looking for Blue again. The viewers find Blue under his own bed. Every time Steve looks under the bed, Blue is on top of the bed. It happened again several times until Steve finally finds Blue. Suddenly, they hear an animal sound. Blue sees a group of elephants. There was one elephant colored while the other three were not. "Hey Blue, there you are. I've been waiting for you. You didn't finish painting my family" Orange elephant says to Blue. Steve and the viewers help Blue finish painting the picture of the elephant family. Blue starts by painting the biggest elephant yellow, the elephant with the longest trunk pink and the baby elephant purple. After painting each elephant, they came to life. Blue leaves the bedroom and disappears. Steve had to look for Blue again. As Steve was looking for Blue, a sudden sound startles him and falls down backwards onto the floor. He realizes that it was the telephone. Steve answers it and finds out it was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper calling. They tell Steve Blue is in the kitchen and is making a really big mess. Steve tells them he will be right there. Steve goes to the kitchen and then asks Blue when she had done. "Blue knocked over the grocery bag" said Mr. Salt. "That's what she did" added Mrs. Pepper. It was time to clean up the mess. The foods were in different shapes. One-by-one, they put away all the different foods into the fridge. The orange was shaped like a circle. The Swiss Cheese was shaped like a square. The graham cracker was shaped like a rectangle. And the grapes were shaped like a triangle. They all went into the fridge. Once all the food was put away, it made a house. The square Swiss cheese for the house, the triangle grapes for the roof, the rectangle graham cracker for the door and the orange for the sun. Blue comes out of the house made of food and knocks something else down. Steve saw what Blue knocked over. It was the straws. Steve picks up the cup and stands it on the counter. Next, he picks up the straws and puts them back in the cup. Steve thought he put away all the straws but then the viewers saw another straw with paw prints. Whenever Steve tries to find where the straw is hiding, it switches sides. Steve peeks between the straws and finds the straw with the paw prints on it which was the second clue. He draws the straw in his notebook. So far, Steve has a cup and straw as the two clues. Steve realizes that with these two clues, Blue wanted something to drink. Then, it is mail time. Steve gets his letter from Mailbox. Steve reads the video letter which had three kids having a snack called peanut butter on apples. They spread peanut butter on apples. It tasted like apple juice. After reading the letter, Blue skidoos into a picture frame that shows a farm. Steve follows her. He skidoos too. There was a pig who jumped into a mud puddle. There was a sheep who ate a flower. Then, he saw a swarm of chicks. One of them had a paper hat on. Steve sits down and the chick who wore a paper hat lands on Steve's hand he was holding out. The chick was trying to find her friend who wore a newspaper hat that she has on. After a couple of tries, she finds her friend. They were a good matching pair. They also help a chick who had a baseball cap with a star on it find his friend and one who wore a party hat find its friend too. Now, Steve needed help finding Blue. Blue was on Steve's head. Blue gets off of Steve's head as he stands up. As Steve was looking for Blue, he finds paw prints on a cow. A cow was the third clue. Steve draws the third clue, a cow, in his notebook. Now that he has all three clues, Steve and Blue have to skidoo back home and sit in the thinking chair to figure out what Blue wants with her snack. They both did so. Now, that they were in the thinking chair, it was time to think. The clues were a cup, a straw and a cow. "What does Blue want with her snack?" Steve wonders. Steve thought Blue wants to put the cow in the cup and slurp it up with a straw. That did not make any sense. What they do know is cows makes the sound, "moo". So, what could Blue want with her snack that comes from a cow, you drink with a straw in a cup? The answer was milk because cows make the milk that gets poured into a cup. And that you drink it with or without a straw. They just figured out Blue's Clues. Now, it was snack time. Steve had two cups filled with milk. One for himself and one for Blue. Blue licks Steve so much. "Stop that licking" says Steve. Blue sits at the table and drinks her cup of milk with a straw. Suddenly, the elephant family joins in with a peanut; followed by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and the shape foods they put away earlier, then, the chicks also came. They all had different hats on. Steve sings the "So Long song" and the episode ends. Characters Gallery SnackTime2.jpg|Steve seen for the first time SnackTime7.jpg SnackTime15.jpg SnackTime21.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue'sCluesTheme1.1.jpg SnackTime32.jpg SnackTime42.jpg SnackTime45.jpg SnackTime-FirstClueDrawing.jpg SnackTime51.jpg SnackTime55.jpg BlueUnderBedWinking.jpg SnackTime62.jpg SnackTime79.jpg SnackTime96.jpg SnackTime100.jpg SnackTime107.jpg SnackTime112.jpg Blue'sCluesSnacktime.jpg Clue #2 Episode 1 1x01 Straw.png MAIL!! 31.jpg We Just Got a Letter.png Bandicam_2018-05-25_18-02-40-605.jpg Bandicam 2018-05-25 18-02-47-416.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-25_18-03-42-478.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-25_18-13-04-476.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-25_18-16-23-646.jpg Thinking Time Episode 1.jpg Bandicam_2018-05-25_18-23-20-530.jpg DmoE6C_U8AEdfPm.jpg hqdefault.jpg Watch Episode Trivia *The original unaired pilot episode, "Blue Prints," follows the same general plot as this episode. *There are several differences between this episode and the rest of the series: **At the beginning of the Video Letter segment, Steve introduces the kids by their names. In later episodes, he simply says, "It's a letter from our friends". **Also in this episode, after Steve introduces the kids, the scene simply fades into the video letter. In later episodes, it simply switches to it. **In this episode, Steve thinks through about the clues he already has and its possibilities. In all other episodes, he just asks the viewers what they think it is. The only other time that this happens is in "Joe Gets a Clue," when Joe plays for the first time. **One of the clues in this episode has three pawprints on it and another two. As a general rule in later episodes, only a single pawprint will be used for each clue. *Even though Tickety appears, she does not talk in this episode. *This is the first time that Steve and Blue visit the farm. They visit it again in "Blue's Favorite Song" and "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?." *When Steve picks up Sidetable's phone to talk with Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, it is a real-life telephone rather than an animated one. This is because in closer angles, any animated thing Steve touches or picks up turns live-action. *When Mailbox stretches into the room at the end of the Mailtime song, his colors are darker, but when he approaches Steve as he sits in the Thinking Chair, they are his usual bright colors but his pupils bulge out. Goofs *During Steve's first skidoo, the scene has a white border around it when Steve sings "Blue Skidoo, We Can Too!". *At the end of the episode where the elephants come in, a boom mic can be seen at the top of the screen. *The cow eating grass has two pawprints all over it. *When Steve asks the chicks where Blue is, nothing is on his head. When the chicks tell Steve where Blue is, she simply appears on his head. *Just after this, when Steve stands up, a faint static is heard, and Steve's feet on hard floor can be heard when he is supposed to be on grass. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1